


Outside

by Aleciko



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, mild swearing, outside, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleciko/pseuds/Aleciko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened when Pedro took Balthazar outside in 'One foot in sea and one on shore and one in boiling hot lava'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Balthazar and Pedro stood in the hallway just outside of Hero's bedroom for a little while. Pedro was trying to figure out how to say what he had so desperately wanted to for a while now, and Balthazar was trying to keep his shit together.

Ben had told Balthy about his 'master plan' earlier that day. Balth had thought it was crazy, but honestly he was about ready to try anything to get Pedro to see what was right in front of him. And now Pedro was in fact standing right in front of him. Blushing. God he was adorable. He was running his thumb over his lower lip, looking at the ground, thinking. And yet all Balthy saw was that thumb.. and those lips...

Pedro should have known from the start that Ben had been up to something. And he had almost had a panic attack when John had started talking. Obviously John knew about this major crush development, as he had been the receiver of more than a few midnight ramblings. He couldn't look at Balthy or he knew he would chicken out. Breathe. He told himself. Now speak.

"So..." Pedro said. A weak start, but it was a start at least.

"Yeah?" Balthy definitely was not making this easy on him. He had written a song for goodness sake, he had done his role, it was Pedro's turn.

"Uh.. Well I'm bi." Pedro said. Slapping himself in the face with his mind. Why would he say that? That was so stupid. Of coarse Balth knew that. Balth knew that before Pedro knew that. Stupid.

"No kidding." Balthy laughed. Pedro looked up at him and his heart melted at the timid smile playing on Balthy's lips. What was he so worried about? This was Balthazar. Kind, sensitive, beautiful Balthazar.

"Yeah. Well.. I kind of. No. I do. I do like you. A lot actually. And I... well I think that maybe.. Well that um.." Pedro was stumbling through this. Oh my goodnes man! Say something intelligent! You bumbling idiot! He's your best friend! Speak to him! Pedro took a deep breath and started again, all while watching Balthy's face go from timidly hopeful, to softly smiling to holding back a grin. "What I'm _trying_ to say is that I would really like it if we could go out sometime. Like, on a date." Pedro let out his breath is one big gust. He had done it. It was out there and the hard part was over.

"Well I'm gay." Balthazar started, mimicking Pedro's absurd speech, making him laugh under his breath. Balthazar took a step towards him and looked up at him, he was quite a bit taller. But Balthy had always loved that. Pedro was his safe place. Pedro would _always_ be his safe place. "And I think that would be a great idea." They were standing very close now. Pedro had been holding his breath waiting for his reply. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and finally let a grin spread across his face, matched by the one of Balthazar's.

"Yeah?" Pedro said, leaning towards Balthy and brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"Yeah." Balthy breathed before Pedro's lips were on his and there were no words necessary.


End file.
